Unconventional
by Rainripple
Summary: Caesar would have never anticipated that he'd ever get into a relationship with a Shichibukai never mind one a eccentric as Doflamingo. Doflamingo/Caesar.


Caesar was _not_ about to let some frivolous guard lock him away without a fight but his futile attempts to resist the guard as he dragged him towards his jail cell by his _kairoseki_ handcuffs got him nowhere and in the end the result was the same.

"Get in." The guard grunted as he shoved Caesar in when he refused to enter. Perhaps he could have preserved his dignity if he had done as the marine had asked instead of being stubborn but there was no way he was going to willingly follow the orders of a mere _peasant._

As a result of his defiance, he was shoved in so hard he lost his balance and skidded along the grimy floor on his stomach. He _was_ only wearing his least favourite jumpsuit thankfully however that did nothing to soothe his grated nerves.

"You plebeian! How dare you lock up a great scientist such as _I_ in a lowly prisoners cell." He moaned as he strode over to the bars of the cell door. "Why the hell am _I_ being held captive like this? Eh? Answer me fool."

The guard appeared to have not heard him but Caesar knew the guard was just ignoring him since he had been talking loud enough to wake all the other prisoners on the ship so there was no way he hadn't been heard and Caesar _hated_ being ignored. " _Answer me~."_

Caesar reached as far as he could to where the marine was stationed outside his door and continued to poke him like an irritating child before the guard finally spoke up. "Your crimes Caesar Clown are for the creation of dangerous chemicals against orders, being insubordinate to your fellow scientist Dr. Vegapunk and for destroying facilities owned by the World Governement."

"Che, what a load of bullcrap." Caesar pouted, not caring that the guard wasn't even looking in his direction and seeing his indignant expression. "I'm a genius, why does nobody else think the same way? Those chemicals could be the turning point in a war. _They could have made the World Government filthy rich._ "

Someone down the corridor shouted, "Hey dude, keep it down, you sound like my wife when she's screaming at me for not washing the dishes," followed by the sniggers of other people who had heard that. His only response to that was to demand them to be quiet in a voice just as shrill as it had been before.

"Please do not disturb the other prisoners."

"Like I give a shit about disturbing others! You can all die in a hole and I wouldn't give a damn." He was not appreciating his first experience in captivity and what he wouldn't give for something to vent his stress on. "I ought to strangle you, you insufferable bas-"

"Caesar stop harassing the guard." His arms retreated back from the bars on the door as he heard that familiar albeit unwelcome voice. A shadow revealed itself slowly bit by bit as it came closer. First it was the outrageous shoes and then it was the tie and finally, those ridiculous sunglasses that he always sported.

"Vegapunk huh? Come to scold me like a child again like you always do?"

The other scientist shook his head. "No, only to say what a shame that you had to use your talents for the wrong things."

Caesar rolled his eyes at the boring lecture he was going to get. " _Oh here we go."_

"Caesar, there is no doubt that you are a talented scientist but only if you had used your skills appropriately and instead you decided to create something-"

"And you got in my way."

"Caesar, I had to." He tutted as he paced back and forth in front of the cell, pointedly not meeting the other scientist's eyes. "Those weapons of mass destruction would have done nothing to contribute to the World Government's aim for worldwide peace."

"Oh yeah? Try telling that to all those countries that perished simply because it was convenient for the World Government."

" _Caesar, be quiet."_ Vegapunk sighed. "Be glad that you're not the one the public are blaming for this."

"Shulolololo serves you right."

"This is where we part Caesar." His sunglasses slipped down his nose slightly so his eyes were exposed. "There is no doubt that the World Government will punish you heavily for this and I can only hope that you rethink your ways whatever happens to you."

His shoes squeaked as he twisted round and began to saunter back towards the exit from the holding cells. Caesar attempted to rile Vegapunk up by hurling deprecating insults at him and make him come back but he showed no sign of responding. The corridor became empty once more save for Caesar's personal guard and he had no choice but to return to his bunk and sulk at the ceiling.

000

It had only been a few days since Caesar had been captured yet to him it felt like he'd been on that transporting ship for _years._ His minuscule holding cell felt almost claustrophobic compared to the spacious labs from Punk hazard that he was used to and he was _so_ bored. No chemicals to tinker with, nothing to experiment on and nobody to have an intelligent chat with (any attempts to impress the guard outside his door were fruitless and only met with noncommittal grunts). He supposed he was lucky that he was in his own cell and not grouped with any of those vulgar _animals_ that were also on the ship.

He was inspecting the messages scratched onto the walls for the umpteenth time when the ship abruptly came to a grinding halt that made Caesar sway as he struggled to stay standing. He could hear the pounding of feet as soldiers on the level above him rushed up to meet whoever was launching an attack on the ship.

Within a couple of moments, the footsteps became heavier and began to sound more like the thud of bodies falling to the ground, very probably dead. Caesar's guard was beginning to look agitated and Caesar wasn't too surprised considering the fact that his allies were all probably being slaughtered left and right.

When it finally quietened down and Caesar began to hear the footsteps of someone descending the stairs, he began to hope that whoever this person was would be willing to set Caesar free. He would not squander any chances there were of gaining liberty even if it meant he had to beg.

The marine beside Caesar cocked up his gun at the approaching intruder but the only thing that accomplished was making the man chuckle. All Caesar could make out in the shadows right now was a very tall figure and some pink clothes. Suddenly Caesar heard a gurgling noise and the clatter of a gun falling to the ground before he noticed that the guard was choking on something.

Then it was as if he was a marionette being piloted by some sick, twisted child and his head was repeatedly smashed against the wall until his face was only a mess of blood. Only after that did the figure emerge from the shadows fully and only then did Caesar recognise who it was.

"Donquixote Doflamingo!"

The mention of his name made the prison rise in an uproar but strangely enough Doflamingo leered at the cacophany. "Shut up idiots." He said before he twitched the fingers of one of his hands and made the sounds cease as every single one of the prisoners fell to the ground dead.

Caesar would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little afraid of what Doflamingo was intending to do with him but he refused to show that so he assumed a disdainful face instead.

He did comply though when the Shichibukai asked for him to step back and as he backed himself up against a wall, Doflamingo slashed at the steel door with his devil fruit power. As he encroached into the small space, he proceeded to grab the head of the marine he had trashed and drag him in with him.

Then he leaned down slightly and held a hand out towards Caesar in invitation. "Now how about you come to my ship and we can discuss business there instead?"

000

Caesar had heard rumours about Doflamingo's flamingo ship but he never thought that they were actually true. If he had wanted a memorable ship, he certainly got one.

On deck, the appearance was pretty much ordinary and Caesar didn't feel like danger was imminent if he kept in line. There was no doubt that Doflamingo would have strong allies with him that could beat him up easily in his current state if their master desired so but that was only if discussions got ugly.

Caesar was miffed that he'd have to wait a little longer to get the cuffs off so he would listen to what Doflamingo had on offer first and then he would decide whether to agree if the conditions were beneficial or search for an opening to escape (hopefully getting his handcuffs off first).

As Doflamingo lead him down the dimly lit corridors, he continued to keep his head up in an attempt to preserve his dignity despite the fact that the cuffs on his hands made it obvious that he was a prisoner to anyone who looked his way.

The room they eventually stopped at was a lavishly decorated suite with a decent sized chandelier illuminating the room.

Everything from the sofas to the wine glasses on the coffee table obviously must have costed a great deal of money though that wouldn't have been much of a problem for a man with a status like Doflamingo. The pirate allowed himself to fall into one of the sofas and even though he was slouching in his seat in a rather unsophisticated manner, the furniture still complimented him in a way that suited him and his flamboyant clothes perfectly.

He straightened up momentarily to pour a couple of glasses of _Meme_ wine for himself and Caesar and to give Caesar a couple of reassuring pats on the back with a chuckle before relaxing in his seat once again. "Relax Caesar, you have nothing to worry about from me."

He simply frowned at Doflamingo. "Well get on with it then, what do you want from me?" he snapped.

"Your expertise in science." He simpered. "I have heard about what happened at Punk Hazard and I believe that the chemical weapon you created could be useful."

"Finally someone who understands." Caesar mumbled to himself.

"Is it right of me to presume that you are unaware of the identity of the underground broker Joker?" Doflamingo queried before continuing with a smile. "That would be me. As an underground broker, I have many connections and I believe that there are a lot of people who would be interested in a weapon like yours."

Caesar narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Doflamingo. "So if I make you things that you can sell on, what do _I_ get?"

"Whatever you need. Resources, money and of course, protection. You are a wanted criminal right now but if they ever find you, you'll have immunity as my subordinate."

"Right~ ok." Caesar leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling a little while he tried to get his thoughts together and consider the pros and cons of the deal. On one hand, agreeing meant that he'd get his handcuffs off and the opportunity to do all the wonderful experiments he wanted to do but on the other hand, there was the risk that Doflamingo was lying and that one day he would backstab him.

Was the whole thing worth it?

"So let me get this straight, I make chemical weapons for you-"

"Doesn't have to be weapons."

"Fine, so I make you _things_ that will sell and in return i get your full support through protection, money and resources yes?"

Doflamingo hummed in confirmation.

Caesar stayed silent for a little longer just to make the jerk who hadn't taken his cuffs off yet wait before he said, "Fine, you have a deal."

Doflamingo looked like the cat that had got the cream as he grinned and shook Caesar's hand to seal the deal. They discussed some more things such as what they should call each other and what the first course of action would be before Caesar excused himself and was lead to his room.

000

Caesar wandered freely through the toxic wastelands of Punk Hazard, immune against the H2S that would have been lethal if it wasn't for his devil fruit power. Purple gas blanketed the whole island and the ruins of buildings appeared like shadows in the translucent mist. Half decomposed bodies lay everywhere as perfect evidence of his work being effective at killing large groups of people at once.

The first two labs were in complete disrepair and therefore useless to him however the third lab was still intact and many of the machines appeared to have either little to no damage. This would be the perfect place for him to hide away and conduct his experiments.

There was just one thing that irked him; there were still people around. True, many of them had lost the use of their legs and they were but hopeless invalids lurking around the lab like sad ghosts but that meant that his gas wasn't as devastating as he thought it was. Somehow these people had managed to find shelter in the last lab standing before they could completely succumb to the gas and if that could happen, that meant that it wouldn't be able to kill everyone.

He called Doflamingo on his den-den mushi. "Joker? Yes, Lab three is intact so I'll be able to use that. I can get set up straight away." He glanced at the sickly people staring up at him as if he was a messiah "I also appear to have helpers here already. Would you be so kind as to send over some floatation rings and balloons? Yes yes…I have a reason…"

000

It had been so easy to manipulate the survivors that Caesar wanted to laugh. Since he was the creator of the H2S gas, it hadn't been too hard for him to make an antidote and then after administering it, it had all just been a matter of telling them a few white lies.

"Oh you poor, poor souls! How unfortunate of you to be a victim of Vegapunk's disastrous work, oh you poor things."

Truth be told, Vegapunk would have never have tried to make anything like this (what a coward, always going on about peace and the future and whatnot) but they didn't have to know especially when they were too naïve to question his authority and accepted what he told them.

He had introduced himself using his real name, Caesar Clown but somehow everything he had done for them had impacted on them so much that they revered him and they called him Master instead (the biggest contributor to that was probably the floatation devices he had made that allowed them to move seeing as he couldn't reverse the nerve damage the gas had done.) He wasn't complaining, the more he had them wrapped around his finger, the better it was for him.

A few days later, Caesar received a call from Joker, notifying him that he was sending one of his subordinates over. He found out the day after that when he opened the door to find a green haired girl waiting there.

She introduced herself as Monet. He found her a little bit odd wearing a skimpy dress when it wasn't exactly warm (well it wasn't freezing but still, you would have thought she'd have worn something a little warmer just in case.) but he got his answer when she demonstrated her snow devil fruit powers.

It was pleasant to have an intelligent conversation with someone and she made really nice cookies but Caesar stayed on guard and wary.

She was there as a secretary for Caesar and perhaps to help protect him as well but Caesar knew what she was really there for. She was a spy sent by Doflamingo to watch him and make sure he was working. He wasn't trusted.

Humph, well that was to be expected. Caesar would show Doflamingo what he was made of.

000

He started off with a couple of quick chemical based concoctions for Doflamingo to sell to get the money rolling in first and after they became a huge success and proved to be selling well, Doflamingo began to move him onto other deals with more significant clients.

Kaido for instance.

"I need you to make me artificial devil fruits." Doflamingo said.

"Kaido will like them." Doflamingo said.

" _You'll be able to do it won't you?" Doflamingo said._

It was a lot easier said than done. It had taken him several months to finally figure out how to do it and by then he'd had so many failed attempts that Doflamingo had almost given up on him.

After finally establishing the Smile production chain, their relationship got smoother and Caesar felt less pressure to finish his projects for a specific deadline. He got regular calls from Doflamingo and while they were meant to just be discussing business related things, they somehow ended up deviating from that and it got a little bit more casual than it should have been.

He wasn't quite sure what endeared him more to the man: the presents Doflamingo sent to butter him up or the charismatic personality he had. Maybe it was his voice instead. Or perhaps it was because they had similar mind-sets.

The mere fact that Caesar could make a list such as this was obvious evidence that he was falling hard for him (he'd never use that phrase himself though since he hated being poetic). This agreement was slowly spiralling out of control but did Caesar care?

Why would he when Doflamingo was a way better boss than Vegapunk could ever be?

000

Caesar wasn't much of a newspaper reader but he occasionally flicked through one if he happened to see it on Monet's desk. The day when the newspaper was stuffed to its guts with news on the war at Marineford just happened to be one of those times so of course he found out about it. Even if he hadn't found out, someone would have told him like Monet or Doflamingo… exactly what Doflamingo was doing when he phoned him a couple of months later.

"Yo Caesar my business partner."

" _YES~?"_ Caesar wasn't quite aware that he sounded exactly like a teenager trying to suck up to their romantic crush but it didn't matter because Doflamingo ignored it in favour of getting his message across.

"A little birdy told me that Marine headquarters are trying to figure out who to appoint as the new Fleet admiral after Sengoku stepped down." Doflamingo chuckled a little. "Admirals Sakazuki and Kuzan are planning to have a fight over the position and i heard they're going to have that fight on Punk Hazard."

"So? What are your recommendations then? Stay put? Leave and go somewhere?"

"Ah yes, I was thinking that perhaps it would be best if you and your guys packed up and evacuated over here for a little while until things have cleared up."

It was rather difficult for Caesar to resist the urge to celebrate the fact that he was getting to stay at Doflamingo's house for a few days and it was only after details were discussed and Doflamingo hung up that he allowed himself to literally jump up and down with excitement.

Three days later and here he was in sunny Dressrosa waving goodbye to his subordinates who would not be living with him and Monet in Doflamingo's castle but rather in their own accommodation.

Doflamingo was already waiting for him in a room alongside some of his executives and they exchanged some greetings before Doflamingo dismissed them and they finally had some time to chat together over a bottle of Dressrosa's finest champagne (thankfully not in the presence of Trebol who he was sure even Doffy thought was a rather disgusting character). 

He was utterly delighted to find out that he'd be staying over for a fortnight and he thought that there was no doubt that he'd have plenty of things to do. He wasn't wrong in that aspect; Doflamingo made sure that he'd never be bored whether that was having someone to take him out on a tour somewhere on the island, supplying him with books to read or a few chemicals to tinker with and yet by the end of the first week he felt like there was something missing.

Caesar thought that was perhaps because he didn't get to see Doflamingo as often as he wanted to and he was probably right considering how bored he began to get as the second week drew on. He'd initially been excited to go on this holiday because he thought that would mean he'd get to spend more quality with Joker but things weren't turning out like he wanted them to.

The only times he got to see him were at mealtimes and some occasional moments where Doflamingo would pop in to see how Caesar was doing before leaving again to answer a den-den mushi call or go to a meeting. Yes he'd known that Doffy was the king of Dressrosa and an underground mastermind but he hadn't realised that he would be this busy.

Thankfully Doflamingo was observant enough to notice that Caesar was dissatisfied about something even from the rare times when he saw him so of course he asked at one point about what was happening to displease Caesar.

And of course Caesar wasted no time in complaining about how he didn't get to see him anymore and well, somehow Doflamingo came to the conclusion that sex was the best way to make up for it

000

Caesar was starting to wonder why he hadn't considered pursuing the idea of having sex with his beloved Joker before though maybe that was because he'd never really thought about it since he'd been keeping himself busy with work and his infrequent conversations had been enough to satisfy him.

Perhaps coming to Dressrosa and having high expectations of his host had made him more needy and maybe that had a part in contributing to how amazing he was feeling right now with Doflamingo's cock buried deep inside of him.

With his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs around his waist, Caesar held onto him for dear life as he pounded him aggressively. His pale skin was flushed a dark red from the foreplay and the time that Doflamingo had spent prepping him up so it wouldn't pain him too much when he slid his long and wide length inside of him.

Even through the exhilarating euphoria that was overriding his senses, he could tell that he was getting close and Joker knew that too if his smirk was saying anything.

He feebly attempted to chase towards his release by thrusting himself a little towards Doflamingo's cock as it came in and that seemed to be a big enough signal to let him know to move faster. He changed gears from deep, long strokes to fast, shallow ones and made sure each and everyone hit Caesar's prostate.

"Jooooker!" Caesar cried out a moment before he reached his climax, clenching around Doflamingo's cock as he stiffened which brought him to the edge too and caused him to plaster the inside of Caesar's hole with his cum.

Doffy thrusted weakly a few more times before stopping and pulling out. "You've not cummed." He said sounding rather disappointed.

"That's weird, I'm sure I felt something come out." Caesar said.

"Hmm, do you smell something weird?" Doflamingo commented before suddenly falling limp on top of Caesar.

"Joker, hey Joker what's up with you- oh shit, he's been gassed."

000

"Joker, I'm so sorry-"

"It's ok Caesar." Doflamingo reassured him as he was munching through a croissant.

'You're not feeling any weird side effects are you?"

"No, no I'm feeling quite normal. I must say though that was probably some of the best sleep I've had in a long while."

The news coo arrived at the window then and deposited a newspaper at the table before taking its leave. Doflamingo reached for it and Caesar noticed his face darken significantly when he scanned the front page.

"Joker, what're you looking at?" he asked, curious to know what was making Doflamingo pull such a grimace.

When he received no explanation from him, he sighed and had a look himself, scrutinising it before looking questioningly at Doflamingo.

It seemed that the World government had filled up one of its empty spots within the Shichibukai with one of the rookies from the Worst generation and as crrepy as Trafalgar Law's epithet 'Surgeon of Death' was, Caesar couldn't see anything that would prompt Doflamingo's reaction.

When Doflamingo decided that he'd spent enough time glaring at Law's photo, he said to the Caesar "I don't think I've ever made it aware to you that me and Law have a history together did I? Though it's been tainted by the memory of my traitorous brot-" he stopped himself and shook his head before continuing, "Well I don't know what he's like now but I think it'd be best if we're both be careful if he happens to approach either of us."

000

Unfortunately none of the safety measures that he put in place happened to work and all his plans went down the drain.

The heart swap with Law worked in his favour at first and it proved effective in punishing the little twerp for trying to go against him and ruin all of his and Doflamingo's plans. Things had been going on smoothly then till he realised that the rebels who he had been using for his demonstration had escaped the cage and everyone was actually inside safe already.

He began to panic a little then as he tried everything he could to stop them in their tracks. He attempted to trap some of them in rooms where Shinokuni was beginning to leak in but most of the main people still managed to get through. The sentries he had posted in tower D had alerted them to Law's intrusion and he thought he would be safe since Vergo had gone to stop him but sadly he was defeated.

He was sure that Doffy was going to be mad at him because not only had he ended up getting Vergo killed, he also had to end up stabbing the heart he had and not realise whose it really was until it was too late so now both of Doflamingo's closest subordinates were dead.

Despite all his best efforts, Law and Luffy had managed to thwart every single thing he'd thrown at them and now here he was as a prisoner on the Thousand Sunny being chased by Big Mom's ship and still not back with Joker.

It had been relieving to find out that Doflamingo hadn't given up everything and was still in the safe zone but he couldn't help but feel a little bit concerned for him.

Yes he was crafty and he was strong and he probably wouldn't lose to the pirate alliance in strength but those two had qualities that could throw a spanner in the works for someone like Doflamingo who was a tactician that created plans based on logical moves (and Luffy was in no way a logical person).

So here he was, screaming to the cook not to let Big Mom take him but he still couldn't help spare a thought to his lover and hope that he would be able to come out of this mess alive and well.

 **AN: Apologies if my quality of writing this time round seems lower than usual, this is my first time writing a Doflamingo/Caesar fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless :)**


End file.
